The way out of Azkaban
by Twin1Twin2
Summary: Mr. Greengrass wanted to keep his family out of Azkaban. His did this by making a deal with Harry Potter, the one person anyone would believe. HP/DG fic. Set a few weeks after the battle of Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny never got together. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Letters

I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in the Harry Potter world. They all belong to J.K Rowling.

 _Lord Potter,_

 _I know it might be a bit strange getting a letter from me but my parents wanted me to invite you to dinner in three days time. Since we stayed neutral in the war I assume that they wanted to discuss their punishment (if any) and either a business deal or marriage contract to keep either me or Astoria out of Azkaban._

 _Daphne Greengrass_

* * *

 _Heiress Greengrass?_

 _I apologize for my lack of knowledge of the order of succession so I don't know what your title is. I will eat dinner with your family as long as you tell me where to floo to and what time to be there. Tell your parents to not worry about any of the Greengrasses going to Azkaban because I know most ancient families were threatened by Voldemort into joining so please pass on my thank you to your father that he didn't join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

 _Harry Potter_

* * *

 _Lord Potter,_

 _Heiress is the correct title, but please call me Daphne. My father was happy with the news that we wouldn't be punished. He wanted you to come over for dinner in two days at 7:00 if that is acceptable._

 _Daphne Greengrass_

* * *

 _Daphne Greengrass,_

 _Please tell your father that it is acceptable and I will be there in one day._

 _Harry Potter_

A/N: This is my first story both on this site and written for fun so I could use as much help as I can get. I plan on making the chapters longer later and this is only short because it's only letters and no dialogue. As I said before, this is my first story and I have no beta so please inform me of any mistakes I made.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The proposition

Disclaimer: J. owns Harry Potter and all the characters in that world *mutters sadly to myself because I will never own hp*

As Harry was getting ready to floo from 12 Grimmauld Place he realized a few things. Namely that he didn't know much about Daphne and the other Greengrasses other than they have almost always been in Slytherin and Daphne was a slytherin.

"I wonder how friendly they'll be" Harry said to himself as he grabbed a pinch of floo dust and yelled " **GREENGRASS MANOR!** "

After stumbling out of the floor, he never got the hang of floo travel, he dusted himself off and looked around the room he was in. So engrossed with the beautiful paintings and intricate sculptures he didn't notice someone else enter the room.

"Hello Harry," a girl with blond hair and blue eyes said to him, "I'll show you where the dining room is."

"Hey, what's your name?."Harry said as he was following her through a maze of hallways.

"My names Daphne, and I'm sorry for the dining room being so far from the floo. "

"Thats okay, quidditch seeker remember. It requires endurance."

Busy talking to Daphne, he hardly noticed the fact that they were no longer moving and bumped into Daphne on accident. "Oh my God! I am **so** sorry Daphne!"

"It's OK Harry, no need to worry. We're here though."

"Lead the way madame," Harry said, bowing extravagantly.

Daphne laughed a soft laugh that was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever heard.

"So lord Potter how did like your tour of the manar?" A deep voice asked from inside the room.

"It was a very good tour. Exquisite decoration skills." Harry said, even though he suspected the it was Lady Greengrass who did the decorating.

"I'm glad you think that, may we discuss business after dinner?"

"That's great, I haven't eaten much today in anticipation of this event." Harry told the man as his stomach rumbled.

"Then, by all means, dig in." After lord Greengrass said that house elves started bringing in a wide variety of foods. From fish and chips to lightly grilled chicken with mint leaves on the side.

As the Greengrasses ate dinner and made small talk, Harry just couldn't help but look closer at Daphne. He saw the high cheekbones with just a hint of a blush below deep azure eyes. He couldn't help but notice the way her wavy hair looked like liquid gold surrounding her pale face.

'Good,' lord Greengrass thought as he noticed Harry staring at his eldest daughter.'he is already interested in her.' "Harry let's talk business now that you've had some time to eat. There are people out there who want to send us in Azkaban even though none of us were in the second war. There are two reasons why is because my brother was in the first war and a day before He-who-must-not-be-named he disappeared from Britain and all surrounding countries. The other reason people want to send us into Azkaban is because my family has always been in slytherin, just a decade or so less than the malfoys. They're going to try to take my daughter see away and I want to make sure at least one of my daughters stay out of Azkaban."

"How does your brother supporting Volde, he paused when Lord Greengrass shuddered, mort count as evidence against you? Surely you can't be sent there by the judges."

"I know it isn't any kind of evidence, but the judges want to get very death eater even if they get some innocents mixed in. People need minimal evidence to get someone sent to Azkaban."

"How can I help you," Harry was more confused now than he ever was before."As much influence I have, I don't think it's enough to stop an angry mob."

"The only way to protect us, marry one of my daughters."

A/N: I wanted to thank the few, but mighty, of you that followed and/or favorited this story, and sometimes my profile. I especially wanted to thank cookyc for being the first to favorite. I'm gonna try for daily updates, but a few times it might be every other day. Please review your thoughts on this chapter with no flames, please.


	3. Apology

Sorry to spring this on you guys, but I haven't written in a few days because my grandpa was really sick and he wasn't expected to live to today, but he did and he died at 12:46 A.M on 7-6-15. I will finish the story, even though it will be a little over a week before I update it, because yesterday I told him about it and he actually told me he tried writing a book and gave up on it, he didn't want me to do the same. The funeral is Thursday and I probably will write very little until Friday. I haven't told my beta this so I apologize to ElderH for not telling you about this but I wanted to share it I I just made it. Expect a chapter sometime on next Tuesday. Sorry for the delay


End file.
